The instant invention provides ether carbinols defined according to the generic structure: ##STR4## wherein X.sub.1 represents a moiety selected from the group consisting of: ##STR5## and wherein Y.sub.1 represents C.sub.4 or C.sub.5 alkylene; C.sub.4 or C.sub.5 alkenylene or C.sub.4 or C.sub.5 alkynylene and in addition two ether carboxaldehydes defined according to the structures: ##STR6##
Inexpensive chemical compositions of matter which can provide nutty, woody, ozoney, fresh air dried clothing-like, green, orange, minty, patchouli-like, incense-like, oniony, garlic, lavender-like, herbaceous, leafy, pepper-like, spicy, camphoraceous, woody, floral, sweet fruity and chamomile-like aromas with patchouli-like, cedarwood, oniony, animalic sweaty, herbaceous, peppery, olibanum-like, diffusive amber, rosey and caramellic undertones are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions as well as perfumed articles including solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, perfumed polymers, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair preparations, cosmetic powders and the like are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
By the same token, materials which can provide nutty, patchouli-like, oriental, incense, musky, sandalwood, walnut-like, onion, garlic, floral, and fruity aromas and tastes are highly useful and are well known in the art of flavorings for foodstuffs, toothpastes, chewing gums, medicinal products and chewing tobaccos. Many of the natural materials which provide such flavor nuances and contribute desired nuances to flavors and compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
Materials which can provide woody, incense-like, oriental and patchouli aroma and taste nuances to smoking tobacco compositions and components of smoking tobacco articles prior to and on smoking in the main stream and in the side stream are highly desirable in the smoking tobacco art. Many of the natural materials which provide such flavor and aroma nuances and contribute desired nuances to flavoring compositions for smoking tobacco and smoking tobacco article components, e.g., filters and wrappers as well as the main body of the tobacco, are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the essential flavor and fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions containing the same. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree, or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions. The search for materials which provide, for example, a more refined fresh orange flavor or a more refined peppermint flavor (for use in oral hygiene flavors, e.g., mouthwashes) for example, has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products. By the same token, the search for materials which can provide a more refined patchouli aroma or a more refined "fresh air" aroma, for example, has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
Artificial flavoring agents for foodstuffs have received increasing attention in many years. For many years, such foods flavoring agents have been preferred over natural flavoring agents at least, in part, due to their diminished cost and their reproducible flavor qualities. For example, natural food flavoring agents such as extracts, concentrates and the like are often subject to wide variations due to changes in quality, and type and treatment of the raw materials. Such variations can be reflected in the end product and result in unfavorable flavor characteristics in said end product. Additionally, the presence of the natural product in the ultimate food may be undesirable because of increased tendency to spoil. This is particularly troublesome in food and food uses where such products as dips, soups, chips, sausages, gravies and desserts and the like are apt to be stored prior to use.
The fundamental problem in creating artificial flavoring agents is that the artificial flavor to be achieved be as natural as possible. This generally proves to be a difficult task since the mechanism for flavor development in many foods, medicinal products, chewing gums, toothpastes and chewing tobaccos is not completely known. This is noticable in products having fresh orange and peppermint flavor characteristics particularly.
Even more desirable are products that conserve to substitute for difficult to obtain natural perfumery oils and at the same time substitute for natural flavoring ingredients in foodstuffs, chewing gums, medicinal products, toothpastes, chewing tobaccos, smoking tobaccos and smoking tobacco article components.
Oxo reaction products are well known in the art of perfumery. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,277 issued on Feb. 15, 1983, the specification of which is incorporated by reference herein, describes branched chain C.sub.11 aldehydes and alcohols, processes for producing same by (i) first dimerizing isoamylene (2-methyl-2-butene) to form a mixture of diisoamylenes and (ii) reacting the resulting mixture or separated components thereof with carbon monoxide and hydrogen by means of an oxo reaction, as well as methods for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfumes, colognes and perfumed articles by adding thereto aroma augmenting or enhancing quantities of the thus produced C.sub.11 branched chain aldehydes and alcohol compositions of matter.
Furthermore, ether crboxaldehydes are well known in the art of perfumery for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions or perfumed articles. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,390 issued on Nov. 16, 1982, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein discloses the use of such ether carboxaldehydes as the compound having the structure: ##STR7## in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles (e.g., perfume plastics, solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions or drier-added fabric softener articles.
Application for U.S. patent Ser. No. 335,794 filed on Sept. 26, 1983, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein discloses 5-alkoxybicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-2-oxypropane derivatives.
The invention of Ser. No. 335,794 relates to 5-alkoxybicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-2-oxypropane derivatives defined according to the structure: ##STR8## (wherein R represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl and wherein Z represents one of the moieties, carbinol having the structure: ##STR9## or carboxaldehyde having the structure: ##STR10## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes or perfumed articles (e.g., solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, cosmetic powders, hair preparations, perfumed polymers and the like).
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,420 issued on Nov. 8, 1983 describes the process for the preparation of an aldehyde ether of the general formula: ##STR11## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 each, independently of the other, represent a C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl radical, and R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 each, independently of the other, represent a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl radical, or wherein R.sub.1 represents a C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl radical, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a 5-membered or 6-membered cycloaliphatic ring, and R.sub.4 represents a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl radical, and wherein Y represents --CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 -- or --CH.sub.2 --CH(CH.sub.3)--, which comprises contacting a compound of the general formula: ##STR12## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, and R.sub.4 are as defined above, with hydrogen and carbon monoxide under hydroformylation conditions and in the presence of a catalytic amount of a hydroformylation catalyst.
Nothing in the prior art, however, suggests the ether carbinols or ether carboxaldehydes of our invention or the products produced according to the processes which comprise reacting allylic ethers with carbon monoxide and hydrogen via an oxo reaction to produce compositions of matter containing such ether carboxaldehydes or subsequent reduction thereof to produce the ether carbinols of our invention or the organoleptic uses of same.